oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keisuke Darashima
|romaji = Darashima Keisuke|alias = Snatcher The Snatcher|birthday = Unknown|age = Unknown, estimated anywhere between 30 and 60 years old|gender = Male|height = 5'7" (171cm)|hair = Black|eye = Brown|bloodtype = Unknown|quirk = Vanish|status = Alive|occupation = Janitor Maintenance Person|affiliation = The Organisation}}Keisuke Darashima ( , Darashima Keisuke), falsely registered as Isokichi Rorusha ( , Rorusha Isokichi), and also known as the villain Snatcher, is a janitor working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Keisuke is a moderately-sized man, aged anywhere between thirty and sixty, with messy, curly black hair that reaches halfway down the neck. He has brown eyes, a gloomy expression, and a tired disposition. Other people describe him as “constantly gloomy” and “needs a break”. Despite being a janitor working at The Eternal Summer, Keisuke is quite dishevelled in appearance, as his hair is usually wild and unkempt and his uniform wrinkled and not done up properly. He wears a grey overcoat over a restaurant-branded shirt, and jeans. He also wears a brown leather utility belt, from which an assortment of tools hang. Keisuke also usually carries around a bright red plastic broom. His villain outfit, which he rarely takes out of his closet, is a large brown trenchcoat, brown leather trilby, and a large bandage-like scarf that wraps around his chin and neck, and spirals downwards to wrap around his fists. Underneath the trenchcoat he wears a white dress shirt and black trousers. On his off hours, his attire hardly changes, exchanging the overcoat for a brown leather jacket, jeans, and a variety of different solid-colour long-sleeved shirts in varying states of disrepair. Name His full name is Keisuke Darashima ( ). The characters for his given name Keisuke (圭介) contain kei ''(圭), a "name kanji" meaning a slab of jade, and ''suke (介) meaning seashell. His surname Darashima (田羅島) contains the characters da (田) meaning a rice field; ra (羅) meaning silk; and shima (島), a common surname kanji meaning island. Combined, his given name means something along the lines of "Jade seashell", while his surname means "Island of rice fields and silk". His alias is Isokitchi Rorusha ( ). Isokichi (磯基地) contains the characters for iso (磯), a seashore; ki (基), a foundation or base; and chi ''(地), meaning earth. It may be a reference to an infamous Yakuza boss Isokichi Yoshida. Rorusha (炉留社) is a loose pronunciation of “Rorschach”, an anti-hero with similar combat prowess and philosophy, which Keisuke's villain costume is inspired by. Personality Keisuke is a grumpy man, by way of personality instead of his disposition on life or his current status or mood. He dislikes talking, speaks in a low growl when forced to, and usually makes no attempt to hide is contempt for people who speak loudly or are too happy or cheerful for his personality. He respects Nocturne, and has apparently known him for quite some time, though he declines to reveal any more information about the illusive man. While Keisuke is a villain, he does not usually participate in the Organisation’s various villain-related activities, claiming that he has “retired from that stuff” and prefers to live out his life as a janitor in peace. When coerced or forced to cooperate with other villains, he battles with a zeal normally unseen in a man of his disposition, revealing that he may have at one point been a very competent fighter before “retiring” for reasons unknown to others. Abilities Quirk 'Vanish' (消える, ''Kieru): Vanish activates whenever Keisuke says the full name of another person out loud, be they quirk users or quirkless. When activated, that person vanishes from reality, disappearing on the spot. They instantly re-materialise in the exact same spot and position that they disappeared in thirty seconds later, if Keisuke uses Vanish on another person, or if Vanish is cancelled by Keisuke himself. Vanish does not activate if Keisuke only says part of a person’s name (etc. “Tadara” instead of “Tadara Mitsugo”) and also appears not to work if Keisuke adds an unnecessarily long pause between words. To a person who is captured by Vanish, they do not perceive any time to have passed, and simply experience a sudden skip in time where other objects people have moved around. A person who is "Vanished" is also unaware they have been affected by a quirk, unless they had prior knowledge of Vanish and how it works. Keisuke is able to use Vanish on himself, and still appears to be able to cancel Vanish even while suspended. Vanished people who re-materialise inside solid matter will batter it aside with their own bodies, which may cause grievous harm if the object is particularly durable or unable to be bent easily, such as concrete or steel. Vanish has great potential in how it can be used. Keisuke can use Vanish to give himself breathing space or give him time to lay traps for his enemies while they are suspended, or he can use it defensively by Vanishing himself or his friends out of the way of imminent danger. However, Vanish fully relies on Keisuke knowing the name of his targets, and is useless against an opponent whose name remains unknown to Keisuke. The “full name” of another person is usually their given name from birth, but the definition of a “full name” can change throughout a person’s life, and Vanish has been known to work on pseudonyms, aliases, and adopted names. Keisuke bases the definition of a “true name” as a label or handle someone takes on to represent themselves. In the rare instance that someone does not know their own name, they technically become immune to Vanish. Since Vanish only works on people with names, it doesn’t work on inanimate objects, plants and lower life-forms, and most animals (though it can work on pets who respond to a name.) Stats Equipment * Utility Belt: Keisuke’s utility belt is stuffed to the brim with tools he uses for maintenance and repair around The Eternal Summer. He doesn’t usually wear this in conjunction with his villain outfit, however. * Traps: Keisuke hides several traps on his person while in his villain outfit, obscured by the many layers of fabric. This include, but are not limited to: ** Bear Traps: Keisuke places down bear traps to impede enemy movement and immobilise Vanished opponents when they re-materialise. ** Frictionless Oil: A special oil blend in a glass vial that, when shattered, forms a slick of oil that is almost impossible to keep one’s balance on. ** Piano Wire: These thin, almost imperceptible lengths of metal wire are wrapped around large needles that Keisuke can throw into walls and other objects to form tripwires and cut up people unfortunate to run into them at speed. Battles and Events Quotes * "Mumble, mumble..." * (To The Organisation) "Alright, hop in." Trivia * His name Keisuke (圭介) references Dick Gumshoe, whose name in turn references the Japanese rock star Keisuke Kuwata. * His surname is a play on the word darashi (だらし), meaning something untidy or unkempt. The letters used also reference his job. Category:The Organisation